Yin and Yang Two half's of One Whole
by Hisgirl1namillion
Summary: She was like fire to his ice. He was like a cool breeze to her hot, dry summer day. They were each a half of a whole. Without one, the other could not survive. Like Yin and Yang... Yet, they do not find this out till it is a bit too late. Now that the wor
1. Prologue

_**Summary: **_

_**She was like fire to his ice. He was like a cool breeze to her hot, dry summer day. They were each a half of a whole. Without one, the other could not survive. Like Yin and Yang... Yet, they do not find this out till it is a bit too late. Now that the world that they once knew is about to collapse and make way for the new rule of the utmost evil that was ever born, these two must work together, or both become slaves to a world of death and destruction. **_

_oOooOooOooOoPrologueoOooOooOooOo_

_Silence fell in the cathedral ceiling stadium where the auction was taking place when the last of the slaves was led to the block. Kagome had sat with several of her friends at the auction for more than three hours already, waiting for the auction to finish. For Kagome, the Higurashi family owned enough slaves and hired enough servants. Although her older twin Kikyou loved purchasing slaves, Kagome really didn't see the purpose of buying any more slaves. _

_But this one was breathtaking. _

_He had his hands restrained behind him in bides that were surely tight enough to chafe him, and yet he kept his chin raised in a silent defiance of his station of servitude. His long silver hair flowed behind him, defying all the laws of nature that dictated that it should tangle. Blue and purple markings marked his youkai pedigree. But it was his proud, austere bearing that drew the words out of the potential masters' minds. _

_"Sesshoumaru Taisho," the auctioneer yelled loudly, although he needn't have. "Bound for execution unless sold for his crimes: three counts of violence against his master and five counts of out and out murder." _

_A collective, loud gasp broke the silence. _

_"Although he wears the strongest restraining band," the auctioneer proclaimed, gesturing at the silver band that was on is left arm. "It seems as if he can still refuse the commands of his owner. This is the end of the legally mandatory warning. The auction starts at thirty-thousand." _

_The voices started muttering all at once. Kagome, too, turned to her friend. "He's beautiful," she said in awe. "He has hair just like Inuyasha's, but finer, smoother, and longer." _

_Inuyasha was one of the Kikyou's slaves. He had been in the family for as long as Kagome could remember, but she rarely ever saw him because Kikyou seemed very possessive of Inuyasha. _

_"He is," Sango agreed. "But he's also as deadly as he looks. See those markings? If he were not enslaved, he would probably be one of the most dangerous beings that exist. He still is, even though he's enslaved." _

_"But, to kill him..." Kagome could hardly believe that so beautiful a being would take life without compunction, but she had learned to trust Sango on matters concerning the youkai. _

_"Only thirty-thousand," the auctioneer repeated himself. "He's beautiful and strong, you can do anything you want with him. He'll" _

_"Boo," one of the women yelled. "He scarred the face of my best friend just because she wanted him to share her bed. You can't do anything you want with him." _

_The auctioneer flushed, but did seem to get the message. "Going once," he bellowed. "He's going to his death and you will never be able to set your eyes on him again." _

_Nobody bid. _

_"Going twice." _

_Still, nobody bid. _

_"Do you really want such perfect beauty to decay?" The auctioneer asked more than a bit desperately. _

_"You buy him then," somebody shouted from the corner. _

_The auctioneer sighed. "Going" _

_"Thirty-thousand," Kagome shouted impulsively. While others might have been perfectly fine with the thought of Sesshoumaru dying, Kagome had never liked the thought of not saving somebody when she could. _

_Besides, she had a fair amount of allowance, seeing as how she usually saved them unlike Kikyou who spent hers as soon as she received her allowance. _

_"Are you crazy?" Sango asked Kagome. _

_Kagome shrugged. "Hn? Probably." _

_Sango sighed. Sometimes, there was no reasoning with her too kind-hearted friend. She would just have to hope that it didn't get Kagome into trouble. _

_"Hn," the handler grunted at Sesshoumaru. Unlike any other slaves, the auctioneer had yet to see Sesshoumaru show any reaction to anything. As usual, the youkai remained silent, and the handler continued his somewhat one-way conversation. _

_"The lady who bought you... sixteen-year old Kagom, she be a real Higurashi from all the stories I heard them tell of Higurashis. Miko, they tell, but I ain't never heard anything to prove it. Except her twin Kikyou be true miko, purifying arrows and all such. _

_"Now, Kikyou be the one ya hear stories about. Surprised, I am, that she ain't coming today. Usually, she buys a three or four slaves at every auction. _

_"But Kagome, never ain't heard 'bout her buying slaves, but could just be that she just couldn't resist you beauty, eh?" _

_The handler sighed at some private woe, and then turned back to Sesshoumaru again, "Well, here, we are, and you're goin' to yer new mistress now." _

_'New mistress indeed.' Sesshoumaru thought in sarcasm, as he slowly and gracefully towards the ningen girl whom had now bought him from deaths gate and was to be her servant till she felt the time that he was not needed anymore._

_'Or until I felt the time that she is not needed anymore.' He thought, as a slight smirk appeared across his face only to fall back into the grim line that it was once before as he came to a stop in front of the short but elegant, nigen girl._

_"Hi! My name is, Higurashi, Kagome! I'll be your new mistress." The girl with strange blue grey eyes said, as she stuck her hand out in a greeting gesture with a bright smile across her child like face. _

_Sesshoumaru just looked at her hand and then back at her smiling face, all the while with a cold emotionless face plastered on. He then gave a scoff like grunt and walked right past her. Almost knocking her down when he pushed her out of his way with his shoulder. _

_Kagome glared angrily at his retreating back. Hoping that she would somehow bore holes into it. _

_'Stupid, cold arrogant, jerk!' She thought, still staring at him with her death glare._

_Finally giving up, she sighed and went after him, almost tripping in the process because of her long kimono. Coming to a stop as soon as she was at his right side._

_'Well,' She thought as she looked up at him and then back ahead to where they were going, which was a small shop to find him some clothes for the time being. 'This is what I get for having such a good heart I guess.' _

_She then once again looked up at him but then bent down her head to look at the ground, as a slight blush spread itself across her cheeks. Because, as soon as her eyes landed on his face, there were one golden eye staring back at her from the coner with its cold esense. _

_'Well, I guess it was worth it to be able to have saved those beautiful golden eyes from being shut for all eternity.' _

_oOooOooOoEnd PrologueoOooOooOo_

_Well, I do hope that you have taken a liking to it so far. Now I would like to thank Lady Ethidda, for providing the challenge that will end up being one of the best fics that I shall write while my stay here in 'A Single Spark'. I do hope that you like it, Lady Ethidda. I apologize if it was a bit short, but this of course, was just the prologue. I grantee that Chapter one shall be much longer. Well, R&R, Rate and Review, farewell. _

_Sincerely,_

_Purotekuta-Shikkon no Tama_


	2. Farewell

**_Yin and Yang... Two half's of One Whole..._**

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOoChapter OneoOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

****

Chapter one: Farewell

Previously:

Sesshoumaru just looked at her hand and then back at her smiling face, all the while with a cold emotionless face plastered on. He then gave a scoff like grunt and walked right past her. Almost knocking her down when he pushed her out of his way with his shoulder.

Kagome glared angrily at his retreating back. Hoping that she would somehow bore holes into it.

'Stupid, cold arrogant, jerk!' She thought, still staring at him with her death glare.

Finally giving up, she sighed and went after him, almost tripping in the process because of her long kimono. Coming to a stop as soon as she was at his right side.

'Well,' She thought as she looked up at him and then back ahead to where they were going, which was a small shop to find him some clothes for the time being. 'This is what I get for having such a good heart I guess.'

She then once again looked up at him but then bent down her head to look at the ground, as a slight blush spread itself across her cheeks. Because, as soon as her eyes landed on his face, there was one golden eye staring back at her from the corner with its cold essence.

'Well, I guess it was worth it to be able to have saved those beautiful golden eyes from being shut for all eternity.'

Note: ' ' Are the characters thinking and the italic is Nozomi speaking to Kagome.

Now:

The walk to the small cloth shop was long and silent. Well, that was how Kagome felt. She thought that even if the small shop was just twelve shops away from the auction cathedral, it felt as though it was really twelve _miles_ away with such a stoic man accompanying you to it.

'Well, it's not like I've even tried to make conversation the past few minutes.' She thought to herself. Silently nodding to herself in agreement. She then looked up at him and saw that he was still staring straight ahead. Oblivious to the happenings of the rest of the towns rushed activity.

Then it drawled to her of what had happened before in the entrance of the auction cathedral. How rudely he had treated her when she introduced herself and she even stuck her hand out in greeting, but all she received from the ungrateful youkai, was a weird stare, him going passed her, and almost knocking her down in the process when the side of his arm contacted harshly with her shoulder.

'Argh! I should just not talk to him at all for what he did before!' She thought angrily, but was unaware that she was also showing her anger physically on her face.

Don't you think that, that was what he wanted? A melodic voice inside of her head said.

That maybe he wanted for you to stay quiet for as long as he was able to make you angry and that he somehow knew you would not talk to him because you would think that that would be punishment?

Kagome, at hearing the melodic womanly voice, suddenly felt frightened of what could have entered through her well drawn up mental barriers from her miko training.

'Who are you, what do want, and how did you get through my well put up mind barriers?'

She asked frighten yet seriously, determined to find the answers to her questions.

Sheesh! Have you truly forgotten about me so quickly? You do have the worst memory in history! The voice responded with a slight chuckle in the end.

'What are you talking about? Are you saying that we have met before?'

Why of course we have, Kago-chan.

'When?'

When you were only but a child.

'Huh?'

Sheesh! Have you truly become that dense over the past few years that you blocked me out?

'...'

sigh I guess that was a yes.

'Hey! I never said yes or no!'

Don't interrupt! Like I was saying, I am a figment of your imagination. I was created after your dear mother pasted on. You named me, Nozomi. You named me that because–

'Because you were my hope after my mother died.' Kagome thought sadly.

Yes, that is correct.

'But, why did I block you out?'

At the moment, I cannot explain that to you. I shall explain tonight when we meet in your dream.

'But why not now?'

Because your about to fall flat on your face, my dear. Nozomi said with a rich chuckle in the end.

'What?'

And just as Nozomi said, her foot contacted with a small yet large rock. In result, making her lose her balance and head straight for the ground.

In reaction, Kagome stuck her arms out in front of her to stop her face from contacting directly with the ground.

'Well at least my face will be safe.' She thought with closed eyes as she awaited for the pain to start railing up her arms and the rest of her body. But, to her surprise, the pain never came.

So, she slowly and cautiously opened her eyes and looked up. Only to be met by cold emotionless golden eyes. She felt as though she had been lost in those beautiful golden suns. As though they had hypnotized her with their cold essence.

"Aren't you going to straighten up, human?" Came the rich deep voice that belonged to the man with the golden suns and the one whom had just saved her.

"Uh..." Was all Kagome could say before Sesshoumaru scoffed and let his arms drop back at his side. Making her almost fall, again.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled at his retreating back. But he of course did not listen and kept walking until he got the entrance of the small clothes shop that they were going to and stopped turning to her, obviously knowing that if he entered the shop, they would think that he were there to rub something.

Still feeling aggravated, Kagome just huffed and walked to the shop, past him, and into the shop. All the time fuming for being so stupid and not watching where she was going before. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru just followed. Not thinking about anything but about why he had saved the human from falling and making a fool of herself.

'It does not matter anyway.' He thought cooly. 'I shall soon be rid of her tonight when I escape.'

A/N: In my fic, Sesshoumaru always keeps his cool emotionless voice. Even in his thoughts. End A/N

As soon as they entered the shop, they took of their shoes before stepping on the well polished wooden floor. They then fully entered the shop going through a curtain, Kagome leading the whole time to Sesshoumaru's displeasure, and ended up in a room full of different kinds of colored silk and different sorts of beautiful kimonos of all kinds.

"Why Kagome-san," An elderly voice said as its owner came into view from the back to greet them. "What brings you here to my humble shop? Do you need a kimono made for that lovely figure of yours?" The old maiden said with a smile upon her wrinkled face.

"Moushi kaneru Takumi-san, but the clothes that I need are not for me. They are for my friend here, Sesshoumaru. He is a youkai." Kagome said politely to the old woman standing in front of her.

Takumi then looked over to Kagome's left and all she saw was the mid section of someone's stomach. So the old woman looked up and was surprised to see a very tall and very handsome, youkai standing right in front of her.

"My, Kagome what a very handsome young man you have there." The old maiden said, squinting her little beady eyes to get a better look at the man that could resemble a tower compared to her.

Sesshoumaru just brought a well shaped eyebrow up in question but then noticed that the woman could not see him very well. So he let out a mental sigh, and bent down far enough so that the old woman could see him better.

As soon as he did this, Takumi, let out a frightful scream and backed away. Horrified at what she saw.

"Iie, what do you want of me, demon!" The old woman said completely horrified to have seen a youkai in her shop.

"Do not be so foolish, human." Sesshoumaru began after straightening out his posture. "If you were paying closer attention to what the girl said I would not have to bend over so that your weak mortal eyes could see that I am not an ordinary being. Much less a human." He finished with venom dripping off the word 'human'.

"Child," Takumi began still having her eyes on Sesshoumaru in case he did anything 'suspicious'. "Is he the one that you wish clothes to made for?"

Kagome had been stupefied, after seeing Sesshoumaru bend over slightly so that Takumi could see him clearly. But then, as soon as Takumi finished with her question, she came back from her stupor.

"Um... Hai, Takumi-san." Kagome said quickly a bit embarrassed for spacing out. "He is my new servant and I wish for you to make him a new pair of clothes, for our travels back to my family's home."

"Ah, yes." The old woman said coming closer to the two. "What kind of clothes do wish for me to make for him?" Takumi asked as she began to lead them to the back room where her measuring tools and things she would need to make clothes were at.

"Well, anything comfortable for our long awaited journey." Kagome said as she followed the old seamstress to the back room where she did her work. Knowing that Sesshoumaru was following from behind.

"Ah, I see." Takumi said in acknowledgment. "But why do you do need comfortable clothes if your family shrine is just outside the village shops? And you also have the carriage that your father gave to you and Kikyou to use."

"I need comfortable clothes made for him because Kikyou took the carriage to go with Inuyasha. Also, I am not going to the shrine directly. I am going to go and visit my old miko trainer, Lady Kaede." Kagome explained as they finally reached the back room.

"Now I understand." Takumi said nodding her silvery grey head.

She then turned her misty brown eyes toward Sesshoumaru, who was quiet the whole time, and beckoned him over. "Please, young demon, I need you to come here so that I may take your measurements." She said when he wouldn't come the first time she signaled to him.

Finally, Sesshoumaru came to stand in front of her, brushing past Kagome in the process. Sesshoumaru knew that the woman was a seamstress and so he decided to do as she said until he had his new pair of clothes. He needed them if he was going to escape soon. Plus, he was not about to keep walking around in the filthy rags that his 'captors' had provided for him.

"Now, I need for you to spread out you arms so that I may take their measure and the rest, leave to me." The old seamstress said with a smile.

Sesshoumaru again did as he was told. Each time telling himself that it was only temporary.

'Well, at least until I escape from this human onna tonight.' He thought as a ghost of a smirk played across his lips. While he was thinking about his glorious escape, Takumi had thanked him and left the room to go get a stool so that she could take the measurements for the top layers and the haori.

A/N: I went and investigated and found out that before one adds the haori in a samurai's kimono there are three under layers. Oh and yes, the kimono that Sesshoumaru is about to adorn will be a samurai kimono. End A/N

Takumi finally came back and put the stool in back of Sesshoumaru and started measuring from his back all the way down to his hip for the haori and the inner layers. Counting in specific lengths from the top of his back all the way the bottom. Takumi sometimes forgetting where she left off and asking Sesshoumaru if he could remember the last number or on what section she was last measuring.

'Argh! This is going to take longer than what I thought it would.' Sesshoumaru thought a bit frustrated with the situation he was in, but soon got himself in line and even scowled himself for getting out of character like that for such a petty little thing.

Meanwhile, Kagome had long ago left to wait for him in the front of the shop where a human servant girl had brought her warm tea. She had been wondering what she would do with Sesshoumaru as soon as they got to her home, the great Higurashi shrine that her family was known for and its mysteries.

'Hmm,' she began to think while taking a sip of her warm tea. 'Maybe I can have him as my personal guard.'

'No,' She thought as she put her tea down and went outside to a small back garden that Takumi had. 'I cannot do that. I have decided that instead I'll let him go on the way to Kaede's. Besides, I only bought him so that I could save him from being executed at sunrise.' She began as she sat down in a bench that was next to a small Japanese style pond. 'I never really had any intentions in keeping him anyway. Heh, he's probably too dangerous to keep anyway.'

Kagome sat there staring at the pond thinking of nothing in particular for the rest of the day. Until it was about sunset, Takumi called her over to see how the samurai's kimono fit Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled at the old woman's enthusiasm and followed her to the backroom where Sesshoumaru was finishing putting on the kimono.

Kagome was stunned out of her mind to say the least after looking at how even more elegant and handsome Sesshoumaru looked in the kimono.

'If I thought he looked like an angel before,' Kagome began as she looked at his figure up and down. Drinking in how beautiful he looked. 'Then now he must have turned into a god and the most beautiful one at that.'

Sesshoumaru had on an elegant black silk haori with three white silk under layers. The haori had outlined silver hexagons with silver sakura blossoms in the inside of the hexagons. That were on a corner of the long sleeves and in the shoulder blade of the left shoulder. The sash or obi of the kimono was silver with slightly thick black lines going around it. The hakama's that he wore were a dark gray that slowly turned black as soon as it reached the bottom of the hakama's. At the moment he was not wearing any shoes but Kagome could see that off in the corner there were a pair of leather boots to match his attire.

'Hmm, Takumi-san must have sent someone to go get those.' Kagome thought but shrugged it off.

She then noticed that Sesshoumaru must have taken a bath while the seamstress prepared the kimono because all the dirt and smudges that adorned his face were washed clean. She also noticed that his hair was brought up into a low ponytail by a black silk ribbon. That was when she also noticed that in the back of the haori there was a rather large silver inu that looked to be howling to a white silver crescent moon.

'That must be him in his full form. He must have asked Takumi if she could add it. Oh well, it's his outfit not mine.'

"So, Kagome-sama," Takumi began as she looked up at Kagome with her beady little eyes and a smile spread across her face showing off the gaps she had from fallen teeth. "What do you think of my master piece?"

"I think you did another fine job, Takumi-san. Thank you." Kagome said sticking out a bag full of gold coins for the old seamstress to take.

"No, Kagome-sama, Thank you." Takumi replied taking the bag of gold from her hands.

Takumi then guided them to the front of her shop where both Kagome and Sesshoumaru put on their shoes and said their good-byes as Takumi waved them off.

It started to dark and they were heading out into the lush forest to where Kaede's hut was located deep within the forest. Safe from any attacks and loud villagers. Where she lived with her granddaughter and grandson, Sango and Kohaku. Who was also a dear friend of Kagome's.

"Human, why do you need to go into the forest at this time of night?" Sesshoumaru finally spoke while keeping his gaze straight ahead.

"Because," Kagome began as she too kept her gaze straight ahead. Alerted if anything decided to pop out of the forest and greet them. "I need to go and retrieve a few herbs from Kaede and finish the last bit of my training." She said seriously.

"Plus," She again began, this time in a happier tone and her eyes were looking up at him. "I needed a private and human-free place to let you go."

That caught Sesshoumaru's full attention. "Nani? Why do you need to set me free if you just spent a great deal of money on me?"

'Not that I minded. I was going to escape anyway.'

"Because, I really only bought you so that you did not get executed. It is my duty as a miko to save a life whenever I get the chance to. Human or Youkai." She added quicky before he could protest.

"Hmph, you know that can get you killed on of these days." Sesshoumaru said coldly as he again averted his eyes on the path they were going to.

'Not that I care.'

"I know. It's just that is the way I see it. Heh, plus, if it does get me killed then at least I will know that I died doing what was right." She responded as she once again had her eyes glued to the path.

An hour later they finally got to the clearing that marked they were only a few feet away from Kaede's hut. Stopping in the middle of the clearing, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Well, this is as far as I need for you to accompany me." She began. "Now, you can go and do as you please. Just this time," She said while looking up directly into his eyes. "Don't get caught."

Sesshoumaru then just scoffed and turned to another direction and began to walk off.

"Hey! If you need anything, come and find me!" Kagome yelled at his retreating back.

"Farewell, Sesshoumaru." She said and then turned the opposite direction to head to Kaede's hut. Truly hoping that he will never again need her help...

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOoEnd of chapter OneoOooOooOooOooOooOo

Well that concludes the real chapter one. I hope that you liked it. Keep in mind that this is not the real end. That it is only the beginning. The next chapter shall be up within a week or so.

Oh! I almost forgot!

Ahem! I would like to present, Lady Liz! My new muse!

Cheer and Applause as Lady Liz makes her appearance

Liz: Thank you! Thank you! I am honored to be here!

Audience keeps cheering and some males even whistle wolf whistles at the lovely muse

Liz: Oh Thank you! I feel loved!

(Tamara's on the other side of the stage laughing her head off!)

Tamara: Heh heh, you would think that someone as intelligent as her would be able to handle a crowd that big without getting a big head herself.

(Liz bonks Tamara lightly on the head after hearing what she had just said)

Liz: Aw, shut up! You were the one who decided to introduce me to everyone! Humph! Not my fault that I got carried away by the moment.

Tamara: Yeah, riiight... Now let's send off our readers...

(Liz looks over to her left at Tamara with a smirk)

Liz: Shall we?

(Tamara does the same and looks towards Liz)

Tamara: We shall...

Liz and Tamara: deep inhaleREAD AND REVIEW!

v

v

v

v

v

v

v


	3. Final Training

_**Yin and Yang... Two half's of One Whole...**_

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOoChapter TwooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo

_**Chapter two: Final Training...**_

_Previously:_

_An hour later they finally got to the clearing that marked they were only a few feet away from Kaede's hut. Stopping in the middle of the clearing, Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru._

"_Well, this is as far as I need for you to accompany me." She began. "Now, you can go and do as you please. Just this time," She said while looking up directly into his eyes. "Don't get caught."_

_Sesshoumaru then just scoffed and turned to another direction and began to walk off. _

"_Hey! If you need anything, come and find me!" Kagome yelled at his retreating back._

"_Farewell, Sesshoumaru." She said and then turned the opposite direction to head to Kaede's hut. Truly hoping that he will never again need her help..._

_Note: ' ' Are the characters speaking.Italics are Nozomi._

_Now:_

It had taken Kagomeless than five minutes to get to Kaede's quite large hut. True that she only lived there with her granddaughter and grandson, but Kaede was the mystic miko of the forest. She would travel a long journey from her home alone through the thick forest to aid the village when it needed her. She was like the wise elder that took care of the village from afar. Well, at least that was how Kagome saw her as, the Wisdom of the Village. Plus, her father also had the large hut built because it was her mothers last wishes and the old miko was going to be her's and her twin sister's trainer and guide for the time being. 

Kagome then went to a nearby bush that she usually hid her miko garments for whenever she would go there. She grabbed the green silk that was tied to hold her miko garments safe inside. She untied it and began to get undressed and then re-dress into her miko clothes. As soon as she was done she examined her new attire to make sure that it was all in tact. 

She looked down and noticed how beautiful her miko clothes were for the first time over the last six years that she's worn them. She wore a traditional plain white miko haori. But her hakamas were the ones that were unique. For unlike any other miko, her hakamas were black instead of a normal pure color. 

For every miko, their colors were chosen by the remains of the great miko, Midoriko. The miko in training would go to the cave where Midoriko's spirit was forever imprisoned in with the remains of other youkai, and she would present herself there and then ask what color hakamas should she wear. The spirit of Midoriko would then encircle around the miko and in an instant, the miko would be wearing her distend colors. 

Yet, when Kagome had gone to the cave, Midoriko's spirit had surrounded her and instead of just giving her, her colors, she spoke to her and told her that she was distend to have a grand part in life and a rough quest ahead of her. So when Kagome re-awoke in the cave, she wore the traditional white haori but the unusual color black for her hakama's. 

Black was unusual for a pure miko to wear because it signified the opposite of being a pure miko, it signified evil. But neither Kagome nor Kaede cared much about the color that was chosen for Kagome to wear. For both knew that the spirit of Midoriko had a reason to give her that specific color. Plus, over the few years that Kaede had known Kagome, she knew that Kagome was everything but evil or anything near the name. (If one were to meet her, one would think that she was an angel sent by the gods to protect everything that was created by them) 

sigh 'I wonder what the final part of my training will be like?' Kagome wondered as she approached the hut, taking off her shoes as she entered so that she would not dirty the well polished wooden floor. 

_You should know, Kagome_. The melodic voice that belonged to no other being than Nozomi said. Only this time her melodic voice was serious and stern with every word she spoke. Like a mother would when reminding her child of something that was obvious. 

_I mean she told you the last time you came. Which was last week. She told you to meditate as much as you could through out the week so that you could be ready. She even explained that it was because the final part was going to be a test that would test and see if you listened and paid close attention to what she was saying. That it would certainly not be easy._

'Ooh! Now you come! Just after I had to be caught by that arrogant, cold hearted, rude jerk! When I clearly could have stopped the fall myself if I was informed ahead of time! 

_Oh but you were, my dear Kagome._ Nozomi reminded her, though this time in a scolding voice. _I told you that I had to go early because I saw the rock through your minds eye. _

'Well...' 

At that, Kagome was at a lost for words. She felt so ridiculous having to be lectured by a thought that she had created for a last resource after she had been left motherless as an infant. 

_sigh I know that I am only something created by your thoughts after your mother died. _Nozomi said in a sad tone of voice. As though she had heard Kagome's inner feelings. And that was just what they were, her feelings. Not her thoughts. 

_But I just want to be of some help. I know that you don't need me now that you are all grown and are probably ready to be wedded by your father, but I just want to be there for you like I was when you were only but a young child. I still remember how you use to cuddle up in my lap in your dreams and told me of your day or of your worries while I sang a soothing song for you. Yet then, all of a sudden, it all ended when you decided to block me out of your thoughts and your dreams._

If Nozomi was a real live human or whatever she was to Kagome, you would be able to see the crystal clear tears run down her slightly tanned white cheeks. 

Now this made Kagome feel horrible. She knew that Nozomi had somehow heard her inner thoughts. She didn't intend to hurt her though. But then again, she didn't intend for Nozomi to have heard her thoughts either. Feeling horrible, Kagome tried to talk to Nozomi, tried to apologize in other words. 

'Nozomi, I'm sorry to have said what I said and I--' 

_Iie, Kagome. You do not need to apologize to me for anything. Heh, I understand that you must feel embarrassed to have a figment of your own imagination lecture you like a child. _Nozomi cut Kagome. Telling Kagome in a motherly voice that she did not have to be sorry for anything. 

_But that's the problem._ Nozomi continued, it was like the comfort of love was within each word she spoke. _I was created by you to be like a second mother to you. To be there for you whenever you would need me._

'I know Nozomi, but--' And for the second time that day, Kagome was interrupted. Only this time it was by Kaede's elderly voice. 

"Ah, It is nice to see that ye have come to finish up thou training." Kaede's voice came as she walked towards Kagome. 

"Uh... Oh! Yes, Kaede-San. I am here to finish up on my final miko training." Kagome said as she bowed respectfully at the elder woman. 

"Is there something the matter, child?" Kaede asked Kagome as she turned and went into the far left room in the back of the hut. Kagome shrugged and decided to just follow the elder miko. Hoping that she would not bring up the subject again. 

As soon as she reached the room entrance, she noticed that what covered the room from others sight was not a mat like the usual. But instead, it was a beaded long door. One that was of the colors: dark blue and blood red. Although they appeared a lighter version of each color because of the candle light that was shining from inside of the room. 

Kagome once again mentally shrugged and went through. Astonished by what she saw. There were candles in the middle of the room. All lined up in a perfect circle. Each candle seemed to have a sent, Kagome noted as the many scents overwhelmed her to a point that she felt intoxicated. Like a cat to catnip. 

"Kagome," Kagome heard Kaede's close yet far voice from somewhere in the room. 

'She probably seems so far because I'm so intoxicated with the candle scents that I can't even concentrate my mind enough to be able to hear her voice straight.' Kagome thought as she tried to focus her mind out from the foggy state it was in now. 

"H-hai, Kaede-San?" Kagome responded in a groggy voice. 

sigh "Kagome, I was going to tell ye that thou first test is to find a spell to cast on thou body so that ye do not feel like a cat demon intoxicated by a great amount of catnip." Kaede informed Kagome while standing in front of her. Hoping that the young miko would hear her clearly and would do as she was told. 

"A-al-right, K-Kae-de." Kagome tried to speak as she plopped herself down on the wooden floor in an Indian position. Closing her eyes she raised her arms and put her hands in front of her chest in a diamond and started to chant a spell in a hushed whisper. 

After she was done, Kagome felt the fog in her mind left and when she opened her eyes, she could see clearly as well as breathe clearly. 

Sighing, Kagome stood from her place at the entrance and looks up at Kaede with a wide smile across her face. 

"Arigatou, Kaede." 

"Ye have no need to thank me, Kagome." Kaede said a bit stiffly. "For ye have past the first part of the final training test." Kaede replied before Kagome could say anything. 

"But," Kagome started out, completely confused by what she had just said. "You were the one who told me to do the spell." 

"Ah, but I did not tell ye what the words were or what spell to use. That was the point of this part." Kaede explained as she turned around and started to go through the slightly dim room, with Kagome in toe. "It was to see if ye are able to cast a specific spell for a specific situation such as this one. For example: One that might tempt thou mind away from its normal focused state." 

Now Kagome understood. She now knew why Kaede would have her do her final draining in a room such as the one they were in. The rest of their atmosphere would probably be part of her final training as well. 

'I just hope that she does not expect me to kill anything for my aim on the bow and arrows.' Kagome thought. Knowing that if she had to kill something for absolutely no reason she would not do it. The only, only time that she would kill something, would be if her life was in terrible danger that there was no other way but to use that kind of violence. 

They walked all the way around the circle of different scented candles until they got to the other side that was facing the entrance. Kaede then stepped over the candles that were located there and signaled for Kagome to do the same. As soon as Kagome stepped over the candles, Kaede then signaled for her to sit in the middle. Once again Kagome did as she was told without question. She sat there Indian style and waited for further instructions as she watched Kaede sit across from her. 

"Now child," Kaede began, "I need for ye to close thou eyes and concentrate hard to lower thou miko barriers. Thou final training shall be done with a mental link between of ye and I. To see how well you have done through the years, what better way than through a link? Eh, Kagome?" Kaede said as a gentle smile appeared across her wrinkled lips. 

"Hai, Kaede-San." Kagome said. Delighted that if she was going to practice her aim, it would be in whatever fantasy world Kaede would create. 

Kagome closed her eyes, as did Kaede, and they both concentrated hard so that they may lower their barriers. Yet their was more concentrating on Kagome's part then on Kaede's. 

Soon after Kagome had let down her barriers, She reopened her eyes and was amazed to see that she was not in the room that was filled with all the candles. She was now in what looked to be a clearing. 

"Where am I?" Kagome 'thought'. "Nani! I just meant to think that!" Kagome said a bit panicked by the fact that she didn't mean to say that and that there must be something wrong. 

"This is a world created by the mind, Kagome." Kaede's croaked voice said from behind her. "Ye cannot think like ye can in the real world. All is revealed in this one." 

"So do you mean that if I were to think something, I would instead say it out loud?" Kagome asked turning around to face Kaede. Still not getting it. 

"Hai." Was all that Kaede said as she turned to fetch something that seemed to be placed in the outside of the forest behind a bush. She went around the bush that was directly in front of Kagome and bent down to fetch whatever was behind the quite large bush. 

When she emerged, she was holding what looked to be a bow and a quiver of arrows and a set of white plates along with two swords. She walked towards and then past Kagome to set up what was needed for the rest of her final training. 

Kagome watched as Kaede set up the equipment. Still thinking about how it was going to be possible for her do whatever it was she had to do in such a strange place like this. Whispering out her thoughts so that Kaede would at least not hear her. 

"What is this place?" Kagome whispered to herself as low as she could so that Kaede could not here her. "Are we in my mind or in Kaede's mind? And if we are not, then Where? How did she bring me here and how long are we staying?" Kagome kept whispering to herself as she looked around the large clearing that they were occupying. 

"Kagome," Kaede called out to her. Making her jump slightly because her back was turned to her and she was too deep in thought. Or in this case to deep in talking to herself. 

"Hai, Kaede?" Kagome responded after turning around and giving all her attention to Kaede. 

sigh "Child, ye most be paying attention at all times to thou surroundings. Even when a person is with ye, that person could at any given time attack ye." Kaede lectured Kagome. 

"Gomen nasai, Kaede-San." Kagome said with a deep bow of her head. 

"No need to apologize, Kagome." Kaede said, waving off the apology. "Now, let us begin." 

Kaede then instructed Kagome to go over and retrieve the bow and arrows that were only a few feet away. Kagome went and got them then went back to Kaede for farther instructions. 

"Now, do ye see these plates?" Kaede asked as she held up eight plates in between her both her hands like cards. "Well, I want ye to hit all these plates as I either throw them at ye or shoot them in the air. If ye fail to do so, you fail the second part of the test. I have more from where these came from, so do not expect the second part to be so easy." Kaede said. Then walked towards her and around, she then took a thick solid black handkerchief and tied it around Kagome's head. Blinding Kagome completely from the outside world. 

"This part is to make sure that ye are able to defend thou self if thou eyes are useless at some point. This black handkerchief is to blind ye so that ye are forced to use ye other senses to hit thou targets." She then turned around after seeing Kagome nodded her head in understanding and certainty, and walked on to nowhere in particular. Just as Kagome was positioning her arrow, Kaede turned around in inhumane speed and threw on of the white china plates at her. 

Kagome stood there in the middle of the large clearing motionless. Alert for anything at all. At first she sensed nothing, but when she opened her sense even wider the whooshing of the plate coming closer and closer hit her like a ton of bricks. She listened for a bit more and found out that the plates whooshing was coming from the east which was where she was facing, which meant that the plate was directly in front of her, so she aligned her arrow straight in front of her and let go. Not surprised to have sensed her miko powers swirling fiercely around the arrow beginning at the tip. Not even ten seconds later, she heard and smelled the crash between the plate and her arrow. The prideful feeling of accomplishment swelling around in her chest. 

But Kagome knew that she was not done, and so she turned around only to sense two other plates coming her way in place of the one that lay in ashes on the ground not six feet away from her. Only these two were coming from two different directions. North and South. 

Now, Kagome panicked. How was she supposed to strike both plates at once? She only had one arrow positioned on the bow. Unless... 

"Of course!" Kagome shouted in triumph as she aligned on more arrow onto the bow next to the other one and turned towards the closest plate which was the one directed to South and shot one of the two arrows aligned on the bow. She then quickly, yet gracefully whirled around and shot the other plate. Both arrows hit their target almost at the exact same time. 

"Good job, Kagome!" Kaede yelled as she stood eleven feet away from Kagome. "Now ye must pay greater attention because I shall either throw the plate high in the air or whirl it towards you in great speed! Also, ye must find out where I am before the end of thou final test!" 

Before Kagome could even nod her head Kaede's aura was gone and another plate was flung at her. Only this time from behind. Once again, Kagome opened up her senses and was shocked to have found out that the plate was coming from the opposite direction that she was facing. 

gasp "Oh no! It's only a few seconds away from me and it's behind me!" She whispered to herself as she positioned an arrow, quickly turned around, aligned the arrow to where she heard the plate coming from, and let go of the bow string. 

"I hope that I didn't miss! Since I was in a hurry to hit it!" 

The sound of a crash and the burned arrow falling to the floor was heard. Meaning that the arrow had hit it's target. 

This went on longer than Kagome had expected. Yes, Kaede had informed her that she had more plates but she never thought that she had over thirty-three plates! But, she had also mentioned that it was not going to be easy. 

'This part is to make sure that ye are able to defend thou self if thou eyes are useless on some point.' Kaede's words wrung inside of Kagome's head. sigh "And it is indeed doing what it was supposed to." She whispered under her breath as she shot another plate only to hear the same result as before. Then all of a sudden, the clearing was silent and she could no longer hear the 'whooshing' of the plates. 

"What is happening now, Kaede-San? Why have you stopped?" Kagome shout to nowhere in particular as long as Kaede had heard her. 

"I have stopped because you have completed the final part and pasted." Kaede's voice came to Kagome's ears from in front of her. "But, ye have yet to find me, so this is thou last chance to find out where I am. The third and final part of the test shall show me if ye were paying attention to thou close combat with Sango as well as the secret practice that you have been doing with the sword for the past four years since ye saw the youkai guards training in the castle dojou that tine that I came to visit." Kagome knew that she was blushing because she felt the heat rush and spread across her face over her cheeks. 

"H-how did you know of my secret training though, Kaede-San?" She asked after a short while. 

"Do ye expect me not know everything ye have done over the past few years after promising thou mother that I would take care of ye?" Kaede asked with an unseen smirk. 

"Oh, so you are saying that you don't think of me shameful for practicing a weapon that is strange for a human woman?" Kagome ask in a sad and regretful voice with her head bond down. 

"Why no child. Ye should not feel shameful or regretful for knowing how to use a weapon such as a sword. In fact, ye should be proud to even be able to swing a sword without 'accidentally' hurting thou self. I am sure that thou mother would be proud to see that her daughter is so unique." Kaede said with a slight frown on her lips. Which, like the smirk, was unseen. 

"Arigatou, Kaede-San." Kagome said with a smile. 

"No need to thank me child. Now, here is your sword.," Kaede said as she tossed Kagome her sword, which she almost dropped because of the blinding catch. "And now let us begin the final part of thou test. And remember, this is thou last chance to find me"And then all of a sudden, Kaede's aura disappeared. 

Soon after Kaede disappeared, Kagome turned around all places. Not sure from where Kaede would attack. That **scaring** her greatly since she didn't know if she were to get hit in a fatal spot, if she would die or not in this dream-like place. 

"But, I doubt that Kaede would ever do such a thing like that." Kagome whispered to herself as she kept her senses up incase Kaede would pop out in any giving moment. "She herself said that she would never let anything bad happen to me." 

Just as Kagome had finished that statement, Kaede finally came out of the fake forest and swung at Kagome from the behind. Kagome had known that she was there since the second that she came out of the forest, but waited until the last minute to clash her word against Keade's and deflected her attack. 

From then on, they kept on fighting. If there were any life in the false empty forest that surrounded them, all they would hear would be the mad clashing of two swords. Each of the two having injured the other in one way or another. (Kagome having the most injuries on her person) Finally, one of the two fighters knocked the others sword off her hands, which landed all the way on the other side of the clearing about fifteen to twenty feet away from her. 

"What will ye do now Kagome, other than give up before ye are too injured to awaken from the battle field back to the real world, and while being blindfolded?" Kaede asked Kagome as she stood in front of her leaning on her sword. 

"Oh, but I have just learned a new trick, Kaede-San." Kagome said as she smirked and concentrated her miko energy on her sword -that was stuck half way into the ground- and commanded it to come to her through her energy as it wrapped itself around it. 

At first Kaede was clueless to what Kagome was talking about and wanted to know how she was possibly going to win, so she decided that she would ask her. Then all of a sudden Kaede sensed it. She also saw the small yet powerful waves of energy flow off of her aura. That was when the sword went whizzing past her and into the waiting hands of Kagome. Before Kaede could say anything, Kagome was behind her with her sword up to the old woman's wrinkly throat. 

"And that was," Kagome said to Kaede from behind her. "The new trick that I learned and how you are now defeated, Kaede-San." Kagome finished as she removed her sword from Kaede's throat, stepped back, and lowered herself on one knee in a bowing gesture. 

"Ye can get up now, child." Kaede said as she sheathed her sword, held it out in the air, and then lowered her arm after the sword disintegrated into the thin air. 

Kagome nodded her head once and stood up straightening herself. She was now relaxed knowing that she had done what Kaede had asked of her to do and was hurting all around her body from all the bruises and cuts that she had received during the fight; however, she still kept her senses alerted because she still had the thick black handkerchief over her eyes. 

"Kagome, come on step closer so that I may take that off thou eyes, so that ye may be able to see." Kagome heard Kaede's voice. She then nodded and took a step forward. Through her senses, she could feel that Kaede had walked around her and was now untying the handkerchief. As soon as it was off, the bright white light of the sun hit Kagome full blast that it almost blinded her, so she had to shield her eyes until they got use to it. When her vision cleared off the brightness of the sun, Kagome was stunned beyond words as she stared at the Kaede that was in front of her. 

Standing two to three feet in front of her was a twenty year old version of Kaede. She still had the same waste length hair. Only this time it was onyx black instead of silvery gray. Old aged wrinkles on her face were now gone and all they left was a smooth soft looking thin face. Her back was straightened so she was about Kagome's height and her old aged fat was gone leaving only perfect round curves. Although her right eye still held the black patch over it. 

"I-is this how you were able to move so quickly and how you were able to fight with me without slowing own one bit?" Kagome asked, still not believing who she now said was Kaede. 

"Hai, Kagome." Was her short answer as her image started to fade into smoke along with the rest of scenery. 

"Wh-what's happening?" Kagome asked terrified. 

"Ye have completed the final part of thou miko training Kagome. Ye have also passed." Kaede said as she was almost fully disappeared. "Now, we shall go back to reality and I must worn ye, all the pain and physical injuries that ye have received shall–" But Kaede could not finish a she was cut off because her image was now fully disintegrated and Kagome was waking up... 

oOooOooOooOooOooOooOoEnd of chapter TwooOooOooOooOooOooOo 

_Glossary:  
Hai- Yes  
Iie- No  
Arigatou- Thank You  
Nani- What_

_Gomen nasai- I am sorry  
From the last chapter: Moushi kaneru- I'm sorry to trouble you_

Tamara: sigh I have finally finished chapter two. 

(Liz, comes in and stands next to her) 

Liz:nods Yeah, it took you a loooong time to finish this chapter. Well at least it's over. 

Tamara: Argh! I still have to begin the other one remember? 

(Liz looks at Tamara angrily) 

Liz: Well, you wouldn't have to take on so much if you would let me help! 

(Tamara turns to Liz with a slight smirk) 

Tamara: Oh, but the next chapter is mostly going to be you, so you don't have to yell and complain about how it's my fault that I am so tired. 

Liz: B-b-but I only said HELP not DO the chapter! 

Tamara: And I never said that either. All I said was that you were going to come up with most of the ideas and that is all. 

Liz: Why you-- 

(Tamara turns and runs all the way to the other side of the stage before Liz could unleash the horror that is to come at her) 

Lizfrom the other side of the stage: YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN! 

Tamara: Ahem! Soooo, I would like to thank all that reviewed for the last chapter and apologize for those that had been waiting for an extra week for this chapter, but between school and my personal life, I have had almost no time. I hope that you can understand. 

(Liz come up from behind Tamara and pounces on her from the back, and put her in a head lock while laying across her back) 

Liz: Yeah, and she also promises to thank each individual in the next chapter. looks down at Tamara and puts more pressure on her Don't you? 

TamaraAlready turning blue: Yes! Yes! Have mercy! 

(Liz giggles and gets herself off Tamara and helps her get up too. Giggling even more when she sees Tamara rubbing her back and throat) 

Tamara: Cough Ahem! Well, like my dear muse said! I, at the end of the next chapter, shall give shout outs to all that review for this chapter and on. Oh! And Sesshoumaru will finally make his appearance in the next chapter, so be ready! 

(Liz nods and looks at her watch) 

Liz: Wow, look at what time it is! Looks up at the audience and smiles. Making all the males swoon over her beauty I guess it's time to go. 

Tamara:nods in agreement Yeah, I guess so. Turns to Liz Ready? 

Liz: Ready. 

Tamara & Liz: Inhale deeplyREAD & REVIEW!  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  
v  



End file.
